Talking out loud
by nelissa
Summary: You know, its not considered rape, if your willing" Sometimes you just have to be careful what you say out loud, you don't know who is listening. UPDATED! R
1. Chapter 1

Heyy everyone  
XD soo, i wrote this a while ago, and have been trying to deside if i want to continue, lemme know what you think XD

Melissa  
**x**o**x**o

* * *

"Serena! That is not something that you should be saying," Amy, the small and meek one gasped. There is five of us, all of whom are my bestest friends. First there is Amy, a smart and very pretty gal, with her aqua eyes and matching hair. Second there is Raye, with her killer looks, and temper to match, with raven waist length hair and dark blue, almost black eyes. After Raye, comes Lita, tall, slim and fit, her brown hair matches perfectly with her stunning green eyes. There is no sport that Leets would not try. Standing at 5'7", just a few inches taller than me, is Mina. With the typical blonde hair, blue eyes and bubbly personality. Honestly there is no other way I could describe her… other then boy crazy… and shopaholic.

"Amy, don't worry, she needs a boyfriend, and we are only browsing. For now," the giggled reply came from none other than Mina. Mina could almost be described as my twin. In the aspect that I have blonde hair and blue eyes, except her hair is a golden blonde, where mine almost looks… silver. But my eyes are brighter. Hah I have that on her. "ohh la-la. How about him," coming out of my thoughts I seen a tall dark and handsome man walk into the arcade and for a brief second, we made eye contact.

"Yeah, Sere, go talk to him," thank you Lita, who is almost as bad as Mina with guys.

"girls, for all we know he could be a rapist looking for the next victim, who he is going to chain to his bed, and take dirty pictures of, and.. and… and,"

"Amy that's enough," Finally hearing from Raye, my savior. I sent her a silent 'thank you!' and she nods in reply. "Too much time on your hands, what are you reading now?"

"about a rape-"

"okay! Serena, back to the subject at hand, the guy. Talking to him or no,"

"Yah know..." my voice trailed off, "Is not considered rape if you are willing," making eye contact with Mina, who brought this subject back to focus. "boy-oh-boy, would I ever be willing with him. Besides rough is sexy," Laughter sang through the semi-busy arcade. If anyone really wanted to hear what was being said it wouldn't be that hard.

-x-x-x-

I watched as the pretty blonde talked with her friends, at one point in time, we made eye contact.

"… Serena, back to the subject at hand…" it wasn't that hard to tell that they were talking about me, hell the girls kept looking at me, and pushing this Serena girl my way. Clearly they don't know what the word discreetly means.

"Not rape of its willing… willing with him" so she likes it rough. I can show her rough. I'll see just how willing she is. As she got up to leave I noticed a small white and black wallet. Being kind, I figured I shall return it.

I followed my new 'victim' home, as her friend Amy named it. She lived in an apartment building. I watched as she stopped in front of small silver mailboxes, 106. First floor, sixth apartment. Waiting for when she realized she forgot her wallet

-x-x-x-

"Shit," I mumbled to myself, I left my wallet at the arcade. I was tempted to turn back around to get it, but I figured that I leave it there enough times, Andrew, the owner, would put it away for me.

I reached the apartment and decided to get a hot shower, after closing the door, I started to strip, pleasures of living alone. Turning the taps to the right temperature I got in and closed the smoked glass door.

-x-x-x-

Later that night, while Serena was in bed, the tall dark and handsome figure stood over her, Rope in his left hand, gag, wallet and knife in the right.

The touch of cold metal against her thy instantly startled Serena from her sleep, with that, the feeling of rope tightening against her wrists caught her off guard.

"Who are you, what do you want?" she almost whimpered

"shh-sh, I brought you something," Lifting his right hand to bring the lost wallet into view, he watched as she stared blankly at it, and besides, I think you know what I want, don't you… Serena?" Nodding her head, she watched as he placed his hand where the knife was, and started to squeeze the warm flesh beneath his finger tips. "ohh, and I thought I would bring a rope, you like it rough, said it was sexy, right?" hearing her gasp, she then realized who he was. "so much for being willing, I was really looking forward to it," He glanced down to his hand, and moved it closer to the apex of her thighs " I would always have fun myself," with that said, he made contact with Serena's sensitive budd; taking note that she was wet, "then again maybe not."

-x-x-x-

Fear should be the only thing on my mind, but for some reason I could not get my mind off where his hands were trailing. I was becoming moist, and I shouldn't. after a small shiver tore through me, I felt really cold, he was pulling away.

-x-x-x-

"I like the brave, confident women better you know," pulling back from the beautiful blonde. "Be careful what you say around people, Amy knows what she is talking about." The figure leaned up and untied the rope from the wrists of the some-what scared girl. "I'm not a rapist, you're lucky, a beautiful girl like you, one wouldn't think twice about doing it," Taking a deep breath he went on, "sorry, I-ah, I'm sorry this happened like this," lifting Serena's right hand, he gently kissed the palm, and left.

* * *

Thanks for reading, remember, lemme know what you think, and some ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy eveyone, Yay, chapter 2 is up, sorry it took so long to update.

hope you like it.

Ohhh, i do not own any of the characters, only the plot, and the words are mine XD

* * *

Dear Diary,

_Its been about two weeks since the break in, and nothing I do can shake __**that **__feeling I haven't told anyone about it… diary I know I shouldn't be feeling like this. I have to do something about it…_

_Serena _

-x-x-x-

"_I like the brave, confident women better you know," pulling back from the beautiful blonde. "Be careful…_

"Serena," the worried voices of my best friends broke me out of my memories. "What's wrong?" Lita quietly asked me. I can tell that my friends are getting worried, but it was like a drug, one hit and I was hooked, I wanted more, I needed more, I was willing to try anything…. And I'm not telling them anything.

"Nothing, just thinking Leets, I'm sorry to worry you guys," I half heartedly mumble, not at all interested in the conversation. Once again we were sitting in the semi-busy arcade. It became our usual hangout, and only I knew the real reason. I was waiting for my 'tall dark and handsome' to show up again. Only I haven't seen him in here in two weeks.

"Are you sure," Mina asked me "like really sure," I'm convinced that she thinks every time she asks I'm closer and closer to telling my story. If only she knew how wrong she really is.

"Yes, now aren't there better things to be doing? Lita, I thought you had a soccer game,"

"Ohhh! Yeahh thank you," with that Lita ran off, 1 down, 3 to go.

"Raye, grandfather said he need your help today, right? Mina, I heard there was a new store in the mall open, have you checked it out yet?" Mina practically ran out of the arcade, leaving Amy, Raye and I shaking out heads in amusement.

"Serena, if you want to be alone, all you had to do was tell us," Amy spoke up, taking her nose out of the book she was reading.

"Sorry guys, I'll catch up with you later," now I feel bad, I should have thought Amy would have caught on. Ugh, why cant I get my head beyond that night? I want to see him again. I wonder who I can ask without people getting suspicious.

"Hey Sere,"

"Andy! Heyy," great now that he is here, how can I bring the topic up… its not like I can just say _'heyyy, Andy, I'm looking for a guy who broke into my apartment, tied me up, turned me on, and left. Can you help?'_

"Yo, space-case, you left you're wallet here again. Your lucky I got at it first, some freak show was eyeing it up,"

"Hey, I'm not a space-case, your such an-- wait freak show," was this freak show Andy mentioned the guy I was looking for?

"eahhh… you know I'm starting to think your leaving the wallet here for someone to find," ehh shit, he caught me. "Dairen perhaps… but he said nothing happened. Hmm,"

"Andy, your retarded, and who is this Darien guy?" Now that's a sexy name.

"Darien Shields… the guy who gave your wallet back last time," Andrew started looking at me like a had grown another head, or descended from another planet.

"riiiight, Daarien," I tried to nod my head to make it look like I actually knew what he was talking about, "Now I remember, he introduced himself, yeahh,"

"Sure thing Serena," Andy started to walk away, I can tell he thought I was weird, "oh, and yeahh, he is single,"

-x-x-x-

"_I like the brave, confident women better you know,"_

"Dammit," Every now and then you could hear a random thump, which was Darien's head making contact with the wall in his hallway. "I took it too far, I touched her," _Thump_ "Gods, she was so warm," _Thump_ " I even fooled myself," _Thump_ "into believing she enjoyed it," _Thump._ "Gods you were so confident in the arcade," _THUMP._ "Yeeoww!"

-x-x-x-

"What the-" Darien woke up to the feeling of a cold blade to his neck, trying to sit up was hopeless, his writs were tied to the bed above his head.

"Hmm, familiar, don't you think?" Serena mumbled, as she straddled his lap, grinding down on top of his already half stiff member. "Ohh, someone has a _little_ something for me," moving the knife away from his neck, she trailed it lightly down his chest; sending cold shivers throughout his body.

"Wahh are you doing here?" Making eye contact with Serena, he was able to see that her eyes were heavily clouded with lust.

"Ahh, no talking," this time when she started to grind down on Darien, he met her willingly, "ohh, your little friend is not so little anymore, can he come out to play?" Without waiting for a response, she slowly wiggled down Darien's body, so that she was sitting on his thighs, giving herself room to pull down his pants, letting him spring free. Serena's mouth dropped into a little 'o' "…wow,"

Darien took pride in her surprised facial expression, "Well, did you tie me up to look at it, or are you going to do anything about my friend here, he is just begging for attention," just as he finished talking the knife was back to his throat.

"I though I told you no talking," Serena instantly grabbed Darien's stiff member, lightly tugging on it, trying to get some kind or reaction from him, when she heard him groan deep in his throat, she smiled. Sliding back up on Darien's hips, she once again grinds herself into him; the only thing keeping them apart was her thin panties. She thanks the Gods above for her decision to wear a skirt tonight. Stopping all movements, Serena waits for Darien's eyes to once again meet with hers. When she caught his attention, she slowly took her shirt off, and began to massage her chest, bringing her sensitive buds alive with anticipation. Serena threw her head back in pleasure, it was meant just to tease him. Stating that she has the ability to touch wherever she wants, but he found herself enjoying it more and more. At the sight of Serena, Darien automatically needed to feel some kind of contact, pressure, anything. Moving his hips up, he found he was able to bring himself pleasure from contact, and pleasure from watching Serena's face scrunch up.

"Untie me, please," Darien begged Serena, but she just ignored him. "Please Serena," the use of her name woke her from her self exploration, and took the knife to his wrists, cutting the rope.

The first thing Darien's hands went for was her breast, he had to get rid of the bra, it was covering what he wanted. When the Bra was gone, Darien twisted and played with Serena's Nipples until they puckered to his satisfaction, he slid his hands down her body, sensually, not missing a single curve, landing on her hips. Tired on being on the bottom, Darien flipped Serena on her back, her legs wrapped around his hips, forcing contact to be kept. "They got to go, get them off," with a slight tug, the panties were gone, and Darien was at her entrance, but rather than giving them the connection they are both looking for, Darien cupped her golden mound, placing a finger between her silken lips, penetrating her. Slowly making a rhythm; adding fuel to the fire.

Before Serena was able to reach her climax, Darien pulled his hand away, and entered her in one swift movement, pulling out, and using his head the stimulate her clit. To quiet Serena down Darien pressed his lips to hers, and used his tongue to gain entrance, kissing her passionately. Moving his tongue the same time he was moving his hips. Serena wrapped her legs tighter around Darien's hips and lifted her self, to meet him thrust for thrust, riding the rhythm as old as time itself. Darien felt Serena tighten around his shaft, letting him know that she was close to her orgasm. Reaching a hand between them, he played with her sensitive button, the one that send her over the edge; dragging him over with her. The sensation was almost too much to handle. Closing his eyes, in the final throws' of passion, a blanket of white exploded behind closed eyes. With no strength left to hold himself, Darien collapsed onto her chest, using her breast as his pillows.

"Darien Shields, by the way,"

* * *

Soo let me know what you guys think! lol, please review!!

Xoxo;  
Melissa!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy there! Okaayy I know this story goes from 1st to 3rd person. Bear with it. It is broken up, and should be fairly easy to tell when the switch happens =D

"He stole my heart, and I'm planning revenge. I'm going to steal his last name." 3

BEST QUOTE EVER! I wanted to use this quote in a story, and figured, Meh why not put a clear happy ending on my story =D Enjoy

Comments, reviews, est. encouraged. Tell me what cha think =]

Like it, Love it, Loath it?

* * *

"I can't believe it's been three years since you broke into my apartment," I turned just in time to catch a look of shame cross my boyfriends face. The shame didn't last as long as I expected. It quickly turned into amusement, and I knew Darien was up to something.

"Ahh babe, have you forgotten. In two weeks, it will be three years since _you _broke into _my _apartment," Darien murmured into my neck. It made me wonder when exactly he moved so close. The man who has concurred my mind and body was currently sitting behind me. Slowly he began to wrap his arms around me, pulling me close and buried his face in my hair. Fighting down a shiver, I shrugged in a nonchalant way and turned to give him an innocent smile only to be caught in a heated kiss.

-x-x-x-

"Sere!" a chorus of shouts came from the corner booth as soon as Serena walked in. Knowing that if she was having a bad day, all she had to do was walk in the sliding doors and she would be greeted with as least five smiling faced could cheer her up any day of the year.

"Heyyy!" Serena said back with the biggest smile on her face. Right away the occupants of the booth took note to her slightly messy hair, and red cheeks.

"Looks like someone was betting a little nooky before they left," Andrew joked as she sat down beside Raye.

"Maybe," Serena smiled, letting her friends believe what they wanted. Idle chit-chat continued for about 30 minutes before Amy asked Serena why she was so quiet. It took another minute or two for her to find her voice, "I have a plan, and I want to know your opinion," Amy knew Serena wasn't only speaking to her, so she looked around the table, making sure everyone was paying attention to their friend.

"Go ahead," Amy encouraged with an easy smile.

"Darien stole something from me," Serena trailed off, pausing for dramatic effect. She let her eyes wonder across the faces of her friends, knowing she would see mixed reactions. Andrew and Mina had confused looks painted across their faces, while Amy had sadness, Lita had suspicion, and Raye had rage. "He stole my heart, and I want revenge," again Serena paused, but only long enough to smile, "I have my sights set on his last name," by the time she finished she had various dry foods thrown at her, all including fries, chips, cookes, and a piece of hot dog.

After everyone calmed down, cheers could be heard from the back booth "So, what are you going to do," Lita asked. At this point I didn't really have a plan, that's why I needed to ask by partners in crime.

"MY BIRTHDAY!" Mina shouted and then looked around the table with a smug smile.

"Uhh, sorry to burst that little pea sized bubble you consider a brain Mina, but what does your birthday have to do with Serena trying to get Darien to propose," Raye tried to say it in a scolding manor, but was laughing by the end, sometimes Mina's randomness was too much.

"No! Andrew will convince Darien to tag along when he is shopping for me. The only thing Andy will have to do is check out a jewellery store. _Happen_ to pass the rings, make a comment, and **BANG**!"

"I hate to admit it Raye, but it's a pretty good idea," Lita laughed. Everyone seemed to agree. "Mina's birthday it is,"

-x-x-x-

"Puh-leeze Darien! I'm hopeless at things like this," Andrew whined to his best bud. He was attempting to carry out his part in the plan. Like most things… its way easier said then done. To make matters worse, not only is his girlfriend's birthday actually riding on this, his 'little sisters' engagement is too.

"Why do _I_ have to go, why can't one of the girls go?" Darien said helplessly, he hated shopping.

"They already have their gifts for her! And I want it to be a surprise," Andrew tried again.

"Well if I went, it would ruin the surprise, annd I have bad taste in things," Darien said happily.

"Ohh common!" Andrew rolled his eyes at the weak excuse. "Two opinions are better then one, your going,"

-x-x-x-

"Andrew, its been two hours. Are you sure you haven't found _anything_," I said a little desperately.

"Positive, it has to be perfect, there is one more store I want to check out, then I will let you go, promise," Andrew looked like he was up to something, but I couldn't figure out exactly what.

-x-x-x-

When I noticed what store Andy was walking towards I smiled. 'Tiffany's eh' I thought, reminding myself that he wanted it to be 'perfect'. I watched him circle around the store, pausing briefly at the engagement rings, then moving onto the next case, necklaces. "What one were you looking at," I asked as I stood beside him, talking about the rings.

"The 14K white gold, princess cut," he said quietly, "I check here every other week to see if its still here, I don't have the courage to buy it," he looked at me with a small unsure smile.

"You know she loves you, she's not going to say no. Hell, she is probably waiting for you to do it," I was trying my best to give Andy a boost of confidence.

"What about you and Serena, are you there yet?"

"I'm not sure," I said quietly

"What ring would you pick for her" It was a bunch of simple questions, but it had Darien thinking. 'Are we ready? Am I ready?' After answering yes to both of my questions, I focused on the question Andy asked me.

"The 14K white gold, princess cut, simple band," I said to both Andrew and the lady behind the counter.

-x-x-x-

"What a day," Serena sighed as she slid further into her bubble bath. Darien came home from the shopping trip last week empty handed, and Andy said he was unsuccessful. So she felt she deserved a long relaxing bath, complete with champagne, candles and music. After another obnoxiously loud sigh, Darien walked into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," *Sigh*

"Something,"

"Nope, all peachy. How was the shopping trip?"

"Not bad, Mina is going to love her gift. I think it's going to make her a very happy woman," Dairen was still trying to figure out what was bothering Serena. He was going to give her the ring after her bath, but if there was a problem between them, he couldn't. "Common babe, come cuddle for a bit," Grabbing a big fluffy towel off the towel rack, he held it up, expecting her to get the hint and stand up.

Cuddling with Dairen was the best thing in the world. It made Serena feel loved and protected. "I'm sorry, it was a long boring day," I tried explaining, "I love you," I started again; I wanted to tell him that I wanted us to go further, but I didn't want to push him into something. Serena closed her eyes and rested her head against Darien's shoulder, letting the silence take over.

"Open up," Darien whispered to his half asleep girlfriend. Without thinking she opened her mouth, thinking he was going to feed something to her. The chuckling caused her to look up at him. "You can close your mouth sweet heart, I meant your eyes," When he noticed Serena was thoroughly confused, he nodded to something sitting on the coffee table. It was a little black case with a red ribbon.

Serena slowly moved forward. When she had the object in her hands, she turned back to look at Darien who seemed to be preoccupied with the TV. She opened the box and gasped.

There was nothing there.

Hurt and angry, Serena turned back towards Darien, ready to call him out of his ass of a move. But there, between his thumb and pointer finger, was the ring missing from the box.

"What do you say?"

Serena flung her arms around Darien, saying 'YES' in between each kiss. When Serena stopped kissing him, and the ring was safe on her finger, Darien smiled and said:

"Can you believe this started with a wallet,"

* * *

Andrews ring: www (dot) myjewlerybox (dot) com/?section=item&itemID=8438

Dariens: www (dot) myjewlerybox (dot) com/?section=item&itemID=8484


End file.
